


Bath Day

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soap bubbles shimmering on every surface painted a rainbow of chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Day

 

By the time Tim stopped his efforts, he was soaking wet. Soap bubbles shimmering on every surface painted a rainbow of chaos.

Huffing, Tim dropped the sponge and brush into the bathtub before he stood. His t-shirt clung to him like a second skin and his sweatpants threatened to surrender to the extra weight and follow the rules of gravity.

From beyond the doorway that marked the entrance to the the danger zone, Jethro looked up at him with an expression that seemed to border on smug.

“All right, buddy. You win. Happy now?”

Jethro confirmed that with a bark.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCIS Drabble's challenge #438: _Victory._
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
